Harry Potter and the half blood wizard
by athenaparthenos1
Summary: What if a new wizard came to hogwarts and found out that she was a demigod and a wizard!
1. Hogwarts

**Please review!**

I ran Catherine was still chasing me. No matter how hard I tried it seemed Catherine wouldn't tire out. Finally I went to the subway and found that Catherine wasn't following. You're probably wondering who is Catherine; I will save you that breath and tell you. Catherine is someone who used to be my best friend, though now she keeps checking my mail and mailbox for something. It's getting really annoying. Finally I got a letter. It was from a "school of magic" called Hogwarts The letter said that strange things happened around me because I was a wizard (Of course I already knew this because my mom had told me) I would also be attending Hogwarts in a few days. I was so excited I couldn't wait until the morning. In the morning we traveled to platform 9 3/4 As I boarded the train I said bye to my mom. The train was so interesting. I found a compartment and sat down with Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Neville. We all introduced ourselves and said which house we wanted to be in. We all said Gryffindor. I hoped I got into Gryffindor like the others. That afternoon we all got into one boat and paddled across with Hagrid. Once we got there professor McGonigal told us to sit on the stool when she called our name. After Hermione went she called "Gardener, Sarah." I came and sat on the stool and she placed the hat over my head. The hat said: "Well, well, a wizard and a daughter of Posiedon! I think you'd be best in... Gryffindor!" A table cheered and I sat down with them. After all of the sorting was done and we were enjoying the feast Hermione said: "What did the hat say to you?" I told her about how the sorting hat called me a daughter of Poseidon, an ancient greek god. She told me she suspected that I was a demigod. When we went up to our dormitories Hermione told the Gryffindors about me being a demigod and the daughter of Poseidon. You could hear a pin drop. She said we would go to Dumbledore in the morning and see if her theory was true. I followed Hermione up to the girl's dormitory, changed into my jammies and fell instantly asleep. Appeently, it is a crime for demigods to have good dreams because I dreamed I was at some place called "Camp Half-Blood" It really was a beautiful place. I felt like I should be there, Frolicking in the meadows playing with Satyrs and training with a sword. I felt like I knew it, but at the same time I had no clue what that place was. Then I saw the camp in flames and heard a voice say: "You can never win little hero, I will attack the camp if you stay, and the school if you leave. Make your choice now, beloved pawn, you, Annabeth, Perseus, Hermione, and Harry will help me rise.

**Let me know what u think should come next**


	2. Dumbledore

In the morning they told Dumbledore about me being a demigod and a wizard I told Dumbledore how I could control the water. we knew I might attract Greek attention. I even told Dumbledore about the voice I herd in my dreams. He said they must go down at once and warn the demigods. I argued that cap half blood is in New York and we could never reach there in time to save them. Dumbledore just smiled and told me they had their own ways of communication and that they could fix it. Then I left Dumbledore's office. I just realized that classes were starting soon and I had to study for them I tried to focus though my ming was elsewhere. I decided I could study later and play now. So I decided to pay a visit to hagrid and see how he was. I think I may have gotten to excited because Hermione's snow globe exploded next to me. I swore to buy her a new one


	3. The Stone

Next morning everyone was very cheery it was time for the first Quiddich match Sarah was very nervous for Harry. He had been training very hard for this. It was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Outside Harry walked onto the Field With his head held high and his Nimbus 2000 over his shoulder. Suddenly Sarah thought of Catherine! She was in Slytherin! From what she has heard she'd achived being Draco Malfoy's girlfriend. Catherine knew some pretty good jinxes. It had seemed like ages until the game started! In the end Gryffindor won and Slytherin were sore losers. Catherine said words sarah was not keen to repeat. Anyway she and Hermione were looking up information about the sorcerer's stone. In the books it clamed the stone beloned to her father. Sarah did not know what to make of that but she figured it meant it had to do with sorcery in the ocean. When they found something on the sorcerer's stone it said that the stone would make you immortal. Sarah was nervous, if Voldemort had a source inside the school... she didn't want to think about that. Stay positive.


	4. Away From Friends

**Guys! I've had two reviews and two people vote on my poll. After you've read a chapter please review so I know what you did and didn't like about this. Also, please visit my other books: The best of Doctor Who, The House of Hades, and A Town Called Mercy.**

Once they'd found the book, they'd hit solid gold. The book told them that the sorcerer's stone was very magical. They studied it for a second then went to Harry and told him about it. Harry said that night they would go in and protect the sorcerer's stone. Everyone thought Professor Severus Snape wanted the stone to heal the dark lord (or Voldemort take your pick) They decided to use Harry's invisibility cloak to cover them. So they set out on a crazy quest for justice with a demigodwitch another witch and two wizards. Suddenly some people appeared out of thin air. A girl and a boy. The girl said: "Give us Sarah." Reluctantly, Harry handed me over. Sarah said some words I Would not like to repeat. The girl introduced herself as Annabeth, Daughter of Athena. The boy introduced himself as Percy, My brother.

**Please remember to visit my other books and read/review them. Let me know what you guys would like to see next.**


	5. Her end

**Please Review!**

They flew me back to Camp Half-Blood on a shiny black pegasus. For Some reason I could understand what the pegasus was saying. Or I was being mental, You can never tell which! Any way, we got back to camp and landed. Percy Jackson announced that I was his sister. I was shocked after he explained his side of my life, I explained the other and about Gaea. Then I felt something sharp in my back. The girl died sadly and Percy wept for months.

**Sorry 'bout that the story was getting boring so I turned it into a tragedy. THE END**


	6. Heart still beating dummies

**Hi every one! I know I said the end but Skylar97 changed my mind. So here it is. The continued version.**

We were about to place Sarah in her grave when she said: "I am not dead you idiots!" every one was so surprised. How could she be alive! Then she jumped on a random pegusus and took off into the air headed for Hogwarts. When I arrived there everyone celebrated. (except Slytherin which was to be expected) and they went to the great hall to celebrate.

**I know it was short but I had to let everyone know!**


	7. Camp, Again

**Hi thanks for getting those reviews in! I decided to continue where I left off with a twist.**

After the feast every one went to bed. Before she could climb into bed she spotted a shadow with a wand slowly advancing on her. Then she realized that the wand was not the creature's, but hers. She cried out and the creature was blasted to shards, her wand along with it. She called it a day and went to bed. She must've been pretty upset because when she woke up the next morning, The school was flooded.

Dumbledore began yelling at her, telling her she needed to learn to control her powers. He also said he was shipping her back to camp Half-Blood along with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. When he said those last things, she knew she wasn't alone. There were people like her in the world. When she grew up she would start a camp/school for people like her. She thought about this for a long time because when she got out of dream world, Dumbledore was waving his hand in front of her face. She agreed to go back to camp. She'd already had enough wizard training to become a teacher and Dumbledore said so.

As they headed out to camp, camp half-blood waved to them and they waved back. When they landed Chiron said they needed to be claimed and start their magical training strait away! Then Silena Buerguard fell over, dead. With fresh blood watering the earth. With a new scream following it.

**Reviews? anyone?**


End file.
